Presidency of George Carter
The Presidency of George Carter began on the 7th November, 3618. Carter was the 1st President of The Alorian Republic and symbolised the new beggining in Alorian history. Overview President Carter was sworn in as the first President of the Alorian Republic on November 7th, 3618. Carter became President at an uncertain time in Alorian history when the people were awaiting to see if the newly established office of President would benefit the country more than the Monarchy that had stood before it. Therefore, Carter was very careful in his Presidency, as he knew that his actions would either establish the Presidency as an office to be respected, or as an office that should be instantly dismissed. Carter's presidency was mainly focused around cleaning up after the Monarchy in order to get the country moving again. He established the Alorian National Bank, aimed to reduce the national debt and aimed to transfer as much power as possible from the state, back to the people. However, Carter's greatest achievement was the establishment of Government protocols, especially with regards to the Presidency. Carter established many traditions, such as the date of the Presidential Swearing-In Ceremony, the use of Presidential Excutive Orders and most importantly, the idea that the President should always remember that they work for the people and should always act in their interest, regardless of whether the President agrees or not. Legislation 'Major Legislation Signed' *Amendment to Change the National Flag *Counter-Terrorism Act of 3622 *Relationship Freedom & Privacy Act *Registration Reform Act *Reform of Public Smoking Law Timeline of Presidency The following is a timeline of major events in the Carter Administration. '3618' Nov 7th - Carter Sworn in as the First President of The Alorian Republic. '3619' Jan 20th '''- Carter's first act as President was the proposal of a new national flag, the Flag of the New Republic. '''Feb 10th - Carter proposes the 'Fair Pollution Control Scheme' Bill to the Federal Assemble. The bill was passed in September. Aug 15th '- The President proposed the new 'Prisoner Rehabilitation Plan' to the Federal Assemble. '3620 April 11th '''- The President opens up a controversial debate in the Federal Assemble about the budget. '''May 1st - The President signs the Proposed Budget (Proposed by the HDP). July 14th '''- The new National Anthem, proposed by Vice-President, Albert Duntreker, is signed into the constitution by The President. '''Sep 27th - The President signs a bill that allows the set up of the Alorian National Bank. '3621' Jan 25th '''- Terrorists launch an attack in the city of Cennindref. The President issues a national adress to the nation about the situation. '''March 3rd - New Counter Terror offices set up in order to prevent further terrorist attacks. March 22nd '- The President proposes the 'Counter Terrorism Act' which gives more power to the Police and Minister of Justice. '3622 Feb 18th - Begins Campaigning for Presidential Election Nov 7th - Wins Presidential Election of 3622 Nov 10th'' ''- President Carter sworn in for a second term. '3623' Jan 17th '- The President voices support for the de-regulation of the Stock Exchange '''Feb 20th '- The President invites the Federalist Party to become part of the government coalition. 'July 5th '- The President proposes the 'Relationship Freedom & Privacy Act' that removes Marriage, Sex and Relationships from Government control, giving privacy and total control to couples. '''Aug 17th - The President Adresses the Federal Parliamentry Assemble following the collapse of the HDP during the Constitutional Crisis of 3623. Oct 5th '''- President Carter announces that he shall not stand for a third term as President. '''Dec 20th - President Carter announces that elections shall be held on June 5th, 3624. '3624' April 7th - President Carter signs the 'Registration Reform Act' that allows nationals to choose not to register their race and religion in the name of privacy. June 5th - President Carter congratulates''' William Dixon''' on winning the Presidential election. June 7th - Carter invites President-Elect, William Dixon, to the Presidential Residence. June 10th '''- President Carter issues an '''Executive Order that makes it law that the swearing-in ceremony of the President shall always fall on the first November 10th after every general election. Nov 8th - President Carter issues the first Presidential Farewell Adress. Nov 10th - President Carter attends the swearing-in ceremony of President-Elect, William Dixon and thus retires as President of the Alorian Republic.